2008-02-24 - An Unlikely Meeting
The WSS White Shield has quite a bit of security aboard for a peace vessel. However, the security is very vigilent with the two representatives aboard the ship. Both parties were checked for weapons and security units were not allowed far from the shuttles. The command crew is busy monitoring the space around them, the ship dwarfed by those around it. Pesiro stands near the helm of the ship next to the captain. "Have security escort both representatives to the bridge after they are done with the security protocals." Meena Tills enters first, escorted by some White security officers. He bows to Pesiro. "An unexpected event, this," he says quietly. The door to the Bridge opens with a *swoosh*, and standing behind it - escourted by several Sullustan guards, is Warlord Teer. His hood from his cloak is over his head, covering a good portion of his face, his hands hidden beneath the cloak. Obviously, no weapons were found. He steps into the bridge, and nods to Pesiro, then turns to Meena Tills. Meena Tills turns also, leaving the blast helmet on. "Greetings," he says quietly. "I cannot say I know much about you or your forces," he observes. "But I am willing to learn." "Indeed," Pesiro responds to Meena's comment before turning to the Gran as he enters. The Sullust President stays relatively quiet to listen to what the two parties have to say to each other. Mawrak Teer nods to Tills, one of his hands pointing out the viewport to his ship. "This is but a fraction of our forces." He says, as his hand lowers, vanishing within the cloak. "My operatives within the Republic suggested that you, mister Tills, would be.. how would we say it... receptive, to anything I would have to say." Meena Tills pauses, adding something after the Warlord finishes. "I speak now as Mon Calamari prime minister," he says quietly. "Not in my capacity as Treasurer of the Republic. I trust that is clear?" Mawrak Teer nods the Tills, "That is understood." He looks to Pesiro, then back at the Mon Calamari. "I trust you have heard of the Brood of Zergata?" Meena Tills shrugs. "One hears many things on the news," he answers, "but my intelligence on the Rim is not necessarily as good as yours. Pretend I know nothing." Mawrak Teer nods to Tills, "The Brood is under the command of General Cerebra the Hutt. There are several Warlords, including myself, who control his vast armies." He sighs, "We have no love of the Imperium. We recently forced them from Kessel. And we are at the beginning of our Great Campaign. I am searching out allies that could be of assistance." He pauses for a moment, "Ever since the War, it has been difficult to get equipment and supplies that we once were able to out on the Rim. We also have issues travelling through Republic Space, as seen earlier. We cannot help take down the Imperium if we do not have supplies, or allies for that matter." He looks to Tills, "And so here I am." Meena Tills sighs at that. "You know," he says quietly, "how the Republic feels about the Hutts. That is not going to change while the Hutts habitually do the many things that they do ... nor am I able to change it. I can, however, see whether any ... tactical ... coordination is possible, since both of us have reason to ... deal with the Black Imperium. But I cannnot act on my own. I shall have to consult with the Imperator." Pesiro continues to stand there and listen to the conversation. An alliance between the Hutts and the Republic. That would indeed seem an odd match. Meena Tills looks curiously to Pesiro. Mawrak Teer nods, raising his hands slightly, "I am not asking you to make any decision. I came here to plead my case to someone willing to listen." He nods, "I understand that the Hutt and the Republic have had a.. less then desirable relationship. Think of it as this : I am funded by the Hutt, but operate outside of their perview. I think you understand the importance, now more then ever, an arrangement between the Republic and my forces would benifit everyone. I am open to listening to any requests the Republic may have to see this through." Meena Tills chuckles softly at that. "You might start by explicating the relationship between Cerebra the Hutt and Darlana the Hutt," he says softly. "Shall we say that I ... have problems, with certain organization under his influence." Mawrak Teer nods to Tills, "What sort of problems?" Meena Tills laughs. "Shall we start by noting that the Bounty Hunters Guild operates off of Nar Shaddaa?" Mawrak Teer sighs, "Nar Shaddaa is a free port, operated by the Hutts. Anyone is free to operate out of there. You are having issues with the Guild?" Meena Tills nods his head. "Someone has put a price on the head of two Republic heads of state," he notes. "It is reasonable to consider that an act of war, wouldn't you say?" Mawrak Teer chuckles, "I suppose so." He pauses, "If it would help my case. I shall speak with the General, and see if he can use his influence in the Guild to intervien in the matter. Would that be acceptable? If we want to work together, one of us must take the first step to prove that this is serious, and not some sick joke." Meena Tills nods. "It is very possible that I will be issuing a general bounty on members of the Bounty Hunter Guild," he notes quietly, "as their open proclamation of contracts to kill heads of state make them an entity at war with the Republic. As such, I would need to be able to convince the Command Council that any proposed ... tactical arrangement ... was with a group not complicit in an act of war." Mawrak Teer shakes his head, "Do you even know who put the bounty on the heads of these people?" Meena Tills laughs. "Does it matter? A mercenary hired by your enemy is also your enemy. Is that not enough?" Mawrak Teer shakes his head again, "It does matter. To blame the Hutts for this would be a mistake... Unless you had proof a Hutt put up the bounty?" Meena Tills smiles quietly. "I think you miss the point. It is not the Hutts I blame. It is the Bounty Hunter Guild. As an organization, they have declared themselves hired to kill Republic heads of state, and as such, I will be arguing in the Command Council that the Bounty Hunter Guild and any who protect them must be considered enemies of the Republic." Pesiro continues to listen, having found himself a seat to watch the two discuss Republic relations with the Rim. Mawrak Teer nods to Tills, "I assure you, that the Brood would not support a group such as that. Our goals are not their goals. I cannot speak on behalf of any other Hutt, but the Brood has its own plans. Those plans do not include waging any sort of war against the Republic. I would rather see us as allies." Meena Tills nods. "Then perhaps Cerebra the Hutt can order a large bounty on any bounty hhunter who attacks any head of state? That would be a clear demonstration of your position." Mawrak Teer nods Tills, "I shall speak to him on the matter. I would also be willing to publically denounce any acts of the Bounty Hunters Guild, in the spirit of furthuring any good relations with the Republic." Meena Tills nods. "That would, I think, be a precondition to any willingness of the Republic to discussing any kind of tactical coordination on the Rim with any group ... a clear demonstration that it is not, in fact, complicit in the Blacks' war on the Republic." Mawrak Teer shakes his head, "Do you think I am here with a hidden agenda, mister Tills?" Pesiro clears his throat. "I think Minister Tills is simply pointing out the difficulty to understand Hutt society. While it speaks as a whole, the individual members have a great deal of autonomy. It is difficult to understand that by those that haven't studied the Hutts intently or dealt with them on regular basis." Meena Tills makes a small gesture with both hands. "That is not the point. Any action I take, any action the Command Council takes, must be defensible if and when it is revealed to the public at large. I would no more take out a death contract on one of the Blacks than I would buy spice from Kessel, and if I come to the Imperator and suggest such an arrangement as you desire, well, I for one must be prepared to defend the arrangement as legal and proper. And it is easy to make secret dealings, but unless I am mistaken, you desire far more than that. Such things take time, and a building of confidence. Confidence the Republic lacks in most Rim worlds, Sullust excepted." Mawrak Teer sighs, "Then for now, we will part ways. I will speak to the General to have the issue taken care of, as a token of our sincerity in the matter." He takes a step back, preparing to depart. "Think about what was said. I can be found in the Kessel and Ord Mantell system, if you wish to speak. I can only hope that what we discussed will be considered, and not dismissed as some larger Hutt plot." Meena Tills nods slowly. "I believe you are sincere," he says quietly. But I have my constraints, the same as you." Mawrak Teer sighs, turning to the guards. "Take me to my ship." Meena Tills sighs. "I hope something can be worked out," he says quietly. "I am sure between the two of us, we can do something about the Blacks. But confronting a Republic government on a Republic world? That too is problematic." Mawrak Teer turns back to Meena, and departs the bridge followed by ship security. Category:February 2008 RP Logs